Under The Moon And Stars
by Drummaboy
Summary: One shot LinkTetra fic. This is my first fic ever so please don't be too hard on me. And RR


It's half one in the morning and I haven't got anything better to do, so I thought I've read enough fics, why not try writing one? (really stressing on the "try" bit)  
  
I don't own The Legend of Zelda, any of the games or the characters. Wish I did though, then the ending to the Wind Waker would have had more of a proper ending than that crappy "lets sail off into the unknown" stuff.  
  
- Under The Moon And Stars -  
  
It was nighttime at Windfall Island. All was silent.....except for the inn where most of the pirates had decided to hang out. So much for 'the wind will guide us', after setting sail from Outset Island, the wind had pretty much taken the two ships around in circles until arriving at the merchant isle. After much deliberation (bustin' out the big words), the pirates had decided to go into the town, grab a few drinks then in the morning collect supplies.  
  
Unfortunately, in the state they were in now, the six men probably wouldn't be able to carry a single crate between themselves. Mako, Zuko and Niko were sitting at one table clumsily trying to tell jokes, but then just bursting into drunken laughter before the punch line had been delivered. On the other table, Gonzo, Senza and Nudge were singing some merry pirate jig, the words of which were a bit vulgar for younger ears to hear.  
  
Speaking of younger ears, the captain of the merry bunch, Tetra, had decided to stay away from her crew's profound drinking, opting to stay on the ship and think. Actually, the real reason was that she was too young to drink, but she didn't want to lose face in front of the crew.  
'God this is so boring', Tetra thought, 'I wish I could be with my crew getting plastered. Compared to my adventures with Link, my pirate lifestyle is almost child's play. I wonder what Link is doing right now......NO, get a hold of yourself, anyone else would think that you had feelings for the boy.....even though he does look cute in that little tunic and hat, and......NO, NO, NO, Goddesses what am I thinking, I can't have feelings for Link'. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't deny what she felt inside. (Hey, that rhymes)  
  
In another vessel elsewhere, a boy around the same age was having similar thoughts. 'Link, pull yourself together. If Tetra knew you had feelings for her, she'd probably have Gonzo break every bone in your body. Besides she probably only likes you as a friend', he glumly pondered.  
'I just wish though that she at least knew how I felt'. He lay there quietly thinking when sitting up suddenly, he thought out loud; "I can't take any more, I've got to tell her now before I break down or something". Jumping quickly out of the boat he made his way to the inn, where he thought Tetra would be....  
  
....while in fact, she was sitting in the crows nest, looking at the stars in the dark night sky. 'Come on, Link probably doesn't look at you that way, he probably likes one of the other girls he knows, like that Medli.....but then again she is a half-bird person.' The one side of her told her to try for him, but then the other clouded her thoughts with doubt. She would have to come up with something and soon, because it was eating her inside.  
  
As Link climbed the steps toward the inn, he kept trying to keep the courage to tell Tetra. He was supposed to the Hero of Winds, former bearer of the Triforce of Courage, what was making this so difficult? Finally giving himself enough pep (ya know, as in pep rallies, pep talks, just self encouragement......oh wait, you probably already knew that), he burst into the inn.....to find it was quiet, save for the sounds of snoring coming from some of the pirates. Most of them had fallen asleep in their chairs, while Senza and Gozo had unceremoniously (more big words) dumped themselves on the floor and fallen asleep there. But no Tetra. 'Oh for @#$%'s sake, where is she?' Link thought. After a while it came upon him: 'Maybe she went back to the pirate ship, she wouldn't have been able to drink any alcohol here'. So off he went to try and find Tetra.  
  
At the same time Tetra had decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. 'Maybe I just need a break from it all, I mean I do run a ship for Din's sake'. She had made her way round the town towards the small grassy clearing near where Link's boat usually was docked. 'Maybe I can just talk to Link for a while, and then I might be able to get enough confidence to tell him'. Walking onto the wooden docks, she glanced eagerly into Link's boat......to find nothing except a small blanket where he used to lay. 'Damn, I wonder where he could be at this time of night. Well he can't be that long, maybe I'll just wait for him here'. So Tetra slowly climbed into the small, red boat and lay there waiting. 'Maybe he'll come back......"YAWN"......soon. I'll just rest......my eyes...... a little while.' And after a few seconds, Tetra was resting peacefully under the moonlight.  
  
After searching the entire deck of the pirate ship, the crow's nest and even the hold and cabins of the ship, Link couldn't find her anywhere. After checking Tetra's bedroom, he climbed off the ship and made his way back feeling rather dejected. 'Aw man, I'll never get the chance to tell her now, she'll always be with her crew, and if I did it in front of them, they'd never let me live it down, and she'd probably slap me silly'.  
  
After making his way to the docks, he drearily slumped into the boat and laid down to sleep.....when he felt an external heat source coming from his right. He froze stiff thinking what it could be; 'Oh.....my.....god.....I might have just climbed into my boat with a monster.....or a man......eeuuuuggghhh'. Cautiously turning his head to the right, he came face to face with the girl of his dreams sleeping soundly next to him. Relaxing slightly, he began to debate his next move. 'Thank Nayru, I'm sleeping with the girl I love (not in that sense though, they're only kids). But should I wake her up and spill my heart, or should I just stay like this and enjoy the moment?'  
  
He didn't need to make that decision as at that moment, the former princess decided to wake up from her rest. Rubbing her eyes blearily, she focused to see her secret love staring back at her.  
"Link? What are you doing here......oh wait". Looking around her she realised she was actually in Link's boat, and not in her own boat. But right now that didn't matter, she was finally alone with him and free to express herself.  
  
"I just went for a.....small walk around town, and then I came back to go to sleep" he replied. "Anyway, why were you sleeping in my boat?"  
  
"Errmm, I.....was.....just waiting for.....you to come back.....I just felt a bit lonely, that all".  
  
"Oh.right". The two then just lay there in silence, looking at the stars. But the silence wasn't awkward, in fact it was actually comforting. It was then that Tetra decided to break it.  
  
"Link there's something I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid to see what your reaction to it would be" she whispered. "The thing is that I can't keep it in any longer.....I.....love......Link? Link? LINK, WAKE UP!!"  
"What? I'm awake, I'm.....oh sorry Tetra, was you saying something?" Link apologised gently. That only made the young girl even more cross. "Just don't worry about it Link" she retorted angrily.  
  
'Smooth move, Link, now she's mad at you', the young hero thought. ' Though she does look pretty when she's angry.stuff it, its now or never'.  
  
"Tetra, I've been thinking, about how we were together when we defeated Ganondorf, how we've been sailing around the Great Sea all this time, how you've been there.when I wanted to give up, and......", slowly slipping his hand into Tetra's "I want to say that......I love you Tetra, I love you more than anything in the world".  
  
Looking into his eyes, Tetra seemed like she was almost about to cry. "What's wrong?" Link asked worriedly. "Its just I've wanted this moment so badly, and its finally come true. I love you too, Link".  
  
The world around them seemed to disappear into nothing, as the two young lovers came closer and closer together until their lips met with one another's. And there, under the moon and the stars, the fate of the two was sealed with a loving kiss.  
  
-The End-  
  
Finally its done. It is now actually twenty past three.....pm the next day. I gave up writing about half past two last night. I might have actually finished it last night but I was watching a Newgrounds.com movie called The Return of Ganondorf by Joseph Blanchette a.k.a. Legendary Frog. It is a really funny movie, and if you got the time, try to find it. Also (just in case, you never know who owns what) I don't own Newgrounds.com or any of the movies shown on there.  
Was it alright? Was it crap? Please tell me. R&R, advice and criticisms are accepted, please don't flame me (knowing that, probably all of them'll be flames now). Seriously, this was just something I did because I just felt like it. Should I carry on writing fics, or do you think that I should give up while I've still got the chance? Thanks, and goodnight.....or good day, whatever time your reading. 


End file.
